


The past corrects itself

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Death revealed to be false, F/M, Help, Hope of recovery, Kidnapping, Naga, Physical Trauma, Rescue, Torture, Yandere, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heading back to the city to make preparations, Solstice becomes lost and finds a Naga's nest. But this nest holds more than a mythical servant.<br/>Discovering a harsh truth, she has almost four years of catch-up to make up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past corrects itself

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs belong to me. Thornstriker and Bloodshed are OCs created by xTheBigLoserQueenx, whom allowed me to use them here.

**The past corrects itself**

**Mythical AU**  
  
**Solstice, Blurr/Coil**

* * *

  
  
She knew Drift and Perceptor didn’t like the idea of her leaving, especially after all that had happened, but if she was going to stay with them, she had to do it right. Leaving Gadget with them was hard but the little dear knew his mother had to return to the human city, at least for now.  
  
Running through the webwood had become easier with the number of times she had to race through the spider infested wood. She even knew how to spot even the faintest of threads to prevent any Arachne from knowing she was there. She had stopped once or twice, spotting some of her own children caught in webs. She couldn’t leave them as such, so straying only a moment to break them free and she was off again. Whatever attachment she had for them had all moved to Gadget. But she wasn’t about to abandon them.  
  
But she didn’t know if she took a wrong turn or if it was because of an abnormally large Arachne giving chase, she found herself in an unknown part of the forest. There weren’t any spider threads so it must be an area the Arachne haven’t migrated to yet. It was a thick and dark area of the forest, no doubt with plant like monsters living within.  
  
“Wait!” called a voice. Her hand gripped her dagger, looking about until she found the owner of the voice. Coming out from a tree, not from behind but out of an actual tree, appeared a being that looked like a living tree. Entire body made of wood and bark, decorated by leaves and flowers, moss draped over them like clothing or robes. A Spriggan. A being of nature and often times rather docile. “That’s a Naga’s den through there, and she’s a dangerous one too. Unstable, and furiously protective of her toy.”  
  
“Thanks…wait toy?” It was very uncommon to hear of a Naga keeping something, or anything for that matter. They weren’t hoarders and never wanted to keep anything too large to make moving easier. But when she turned back when no answer came, the Spriggan had already left. Curiosity pulled at her, wanting to see just watch could compel a Naga to take someone.  
  
Slipping through the thick brush separating the den from the rest of the wood, she kept close to the shadows until she came into a large swamp surrounding old stone ruins. Moss, algae and vines covered old and worn stone as she crept closer.  
  
Coming to the ruins, Solstice used her runner skills to scale the shambled walls into a small alcove. Coming into the main chamber, pressing against the walls, she glanced around the room. The main room in the room was covered in more vines, foliage and blue Energon flowers as well as a shallow pool of water surrounding a small portion of the ruin’s floor.  
  
Solstice heart stopped, her breath hitched as she could comprehend what she was seeing before her. There, sitting on the stone floor surrounded by water, was a lean man. His clothes were in rags, patched and stitched together over years of wear. His hair was messy and listless, face sunken and pale. What stood out, was the streak of blue running through that mop of listless hair.  
  
“Blurr?” she gasped, gripping the wall. It was really him! He was alive! After all this time?! It took all she had not to rush in without thinking, another restraint came in the loud slithering echoing through the remaining ruins. Pressing harder to the wall, she watched as the Naga slid through the water. The pool mustn’t have been too deep, reeds and lilies brushed aside as the Naga came to loom over Blurr. He remained motionless, as if he didn’t see the large black, red and white striped Naga moving around him. Holding him.  
  
“Good Morning Sweet Blurr,” she purred, her body curling around his frail body while her hands cradled his body to her. “How are you today, my dear love?” her voice dripped with sour sweetness, rubbing her body and face all over him. Love? Is that why she took him? She never recalled Blurr having had any monster acquaintances let alone loved any. “My love? Is everything alright?” Solstice could only see from where she was but the Naga appeared to tense. “You can tell me anything, I'll listen. We're together now remember, so we have to share things with each other. So please, talk to me,” her voice was firm, hard but it didn’t seem to get a rise out of Blurr. Her body curled on itself, her tail tip flicking like an agitated cat until it cracked like a whip, crashing through a weakened wall on the far side of the little cove. “See what happens when you don’t listen, my love,” she hissed. Her tongue flickered and lashed, warning him to continue his silence. “Speak! What is wrong!!” her tone completely flipped from sweet to menacing, her hands gripping his pale exposed flesh, lines of red welling up from the sharpness of her nails.  
  
Just when Solstice thought the Naga would escalate her actions, soft whimpers rolled from Blurr. His body shook, he whimpered and sobbed as tears rolled down weak cheeks. Again the Naga flipped, her tail coming to aid cradling him like a baby. “Oh my dear dear shh, shh It’s okay,” she snuggled closer to him in a vain attempt to calm him. If anything his sobbing and whimpers grew, pulling out Solstice’s own concern. “There, there, Blurr. I didn’t mean to yell, but you know I don’t like it when you don’t talk to me. It's all going to be okay. Because I love you,” her motherly cooing turned smooth, her painted lips lathering his hollow cheeks with kisses and licks. “And I'll protect you, because you belong to me. So everything will be all right.” Blurr refused to stop crying but his sobs waned to silence.  
  
“W... w…” Blurr muttered something, Solstice only caught it from the echoing ruins. The naga drew him closer, listening to his failing voice.  
  
“Ah I see now, you were thirsty,” placing several more kisses on him, she shifted him onto his back to pull back his ragged shirt. Solstice caught a gasp at the sight of Blurr’s lower back. Covered in dark rings and infected punctures. It was any wonder why he looked sickly. He seemed to struggle with the Naga but couldn’t muster any strength to stop her. Opening her mouth, lips stretching abnormally wide, two long fangs curved out and dripped a clear liquid. It took all she could muster not to move as those fangs sank into his back. “Oh I know love,” the serpent purred, her fangs retracting and her new wound starting to bruise. “But you know I have to do this; you keep wandering off. The forest has too many dangers, I refused to let anyone take you from me. Never,” her hiss caused a chill to run down Solstice’s spine. She was a monster.  
  
Looking out again, she spotted the retreating snake, calling out about getting fresh water. Solstice had to move now. Climbing down the walks into the open hall, Solstice sped to Blurr’s side. He flinched under her touch, no doubt thinking it was the snake.  
  
“Blurr, Blurr can you hear me?” she managed to turn him over, with relative ease. This was concerning, he was so light and frail. Just what had this snake done to him? His clouded eyes managed to open, widening when he recognised her.  
  
“S..Sol…” his voice cracked and grated, he could barely speak.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m getting you away from here,” standing, cradling the frail man in her arms, he only just manages to struggle. Was he afraid of leaving?  
  
“N-no…she…C-Coil…k-kill…hunt you…me…hurt…” he wasn’t making any sense, whatever this Coil bit him with or whatever she had done to him had shattered his stubborn and prideful light. It hurt seeing him like this, the once fast-taking flash of the messengers. Her own tears stung the corner of her eyes but she had to move. Keeping a firm grip, she waded through the waters to the outside of the ruins. Having misjudged the depth of the water, Solstice managed to wade through waist deep water with Blurr cradled close to her as she made it through the swamp, but a large shape moving through the water caused her to freeze, watching it slip by quick toward the ruins.  
  
“Oh no,” Solstice hissed, waiting for the form to move away before running for the forest. Now weighed by water and her friend, Solstice quickly shifted him to her back, looping her arms around his legs and hoisting him up under his backside. Arms lashed around her neck and shoulder, both stiffened as the shrill shriek echoed from the ruins. Solstice bolted into the wood. If this naga could be easily angered, she dreaded what might drive her to rage.  
  
Dodging through trees and brush, Solstice tried to listen out for the naga and any arachnes as their webs returned to view. She couldn’t let Blurr get caught again. He was alive, after being believed dead, and she was going to bring him back, by Primus he was going to live again!  
  
She barely caught the rush of leaves before she skidded low, just dodging Coil’s tail swiping a tree. Cleaving the spruce in two, letting the large bulk crash down, Solstice tried to right herself before her tail snagged her ankle. Losing grip on Blurr, Solstice was wrenched from the ground and hurled into a tree. The air knocked from her, she couldn’t recover fast enough to dodge the tail again, coiling around her.  
  
“Filthy wretch~!” Coil hissed, her tail around Solstice completely. The powerful limb immobilized her arms and legs, keeping her from breathing and reclaiming her breath. “Taking my precious Blurr,” a snarling hiss flicked out her fangs, tightening her grip. A sharp scream took the rest of Solstice’s breath, leaving her struggling for air.  
  
“S..Sol…sti…” Coil froze as Blurr murmured. Looking back, she was shocked to see him move more than he had ever moved for her. Who was this human? And how did Blurr know her? He had been with her for years…unless.  
  
“You’re from that city…” her conclusion added more pressure to her squeeze. Solstice could feel her eyes rolling back, her lips turning cold as her chest screamed for air. “You want to take him back…take him away from me…no, NO! I’LL KILL YOU FOR TRYING!!!” Mouth opened wide, unhinging her jaw and fangs extended, Coil’s slitted eyes locked with Solstice’s blue face, intending to poison and devour the interloper when something from out of the shadows shifted.  
  
“My my, what have we here~” the voice was a breath of ice against Coil’s skin. Realigning her jaw, she looked through the darkness. Something was there, just in the shadows, the ways this chill coursed through the cold-blooded Coil didn’t sit well with her. “A hapless man near death embrace; a golden sun in a merciless grip; and a delusional worm, head so full of fancy she can’t see straight.”  
Coil whipped around, trying to find the owner of the voice only to shriek at the cold touch of ice on her tail. On reflex, she removed herself from the source and released Solstice. Feeling air rush back into her lungs, she gasped and coughed away the tightness and burn settling.  
  
Focusing her vision, she remained frozen as a cape of shadows brushed past her. Looking up, the feeling of fear she once had for all monsters reared up. Of course she didn’t fear those she knew but those taught to her, they still poured terror in her. This being was one all mothers scared their mother with, a fervent follower of the dark demon tyrant Megatron, the dreaded hunter lich Tarn.  
  
Watching the lich breeze past, Solstice took her chance to get to Blurr. The ground in the path of the lich turned black and dead, ice hung in the air making breathing difficult. Solstice pulled Blurr to her while the Lich loomed over a frozen Coil. Her eyes were wide and frightened, body curling on itself until she spied Solstice holding Blurr close to her. She didn’t see how Tarn’s very presence was causing Blurr to turn blue, causing him to shiver uncontrollably and seek out Solstice for warmth. All she could see, was this woman, touching HER Blurr.

"Don't TOUCH HIM!!" Coil shrieked, ignoring Tarn as she lunged at Solstice and Blurr. But in her rashness, and disregard for a real threat, Tarn's clawed hand easily snatched her throat. Her tail whipped and her arms flailed, clinging and slashing at the offending limb, her concern remaining on Blurr until her eyes met red.

"I do believe, my little dear, you should be worrying about yourself," Without removing his hand, his other moved to the mask hidden under his hood. Coil remained transfixed as the mask fell away. Solstice didn't dare look, gathering Blurr up in her arms and taking off into the dense brush.

Tarn ignored their retreat, the naga was more than a meal for him. His mouth open wide as Coil's soul was pulled from her face. Her eyes held wide by his alluring stare, pulling her soul through her eyes. She couldn't scream, only a whisper gasp drawn out with her dying breath. Pain was all she could feel, the burning ripping through every muscle to a stinging numbness the more her soul was drained. All she wanted was to be with Blurr. Her Blurr. Was that so wrong?

Coil's scales turned grey, muscles receeding and collapsing on themselves, skin sagging and eyes sinking into her sockets. Her hair thinned and fell from her skull as her entire body fell limp. The last of her soul, a small ectoplasm sphere, slipped passed her receeding lips as he dropped Coil's corpse. Taking the sphere in his hands, Tarn guided the soul into his gaping mouth, savouring the strange texture and taste of the troubled soul. Savouring each bite, his content dribbling out the side of his mouth as an audible gulp travelled down his throat.

"Interesting texture, well aged and brimming with malice and loneliness. Delightful, though soured by her discontent and stress," Tarn mused, turning to where Solstice and Blurr once were. "Oh well, perhaps we might cross again."

* * *

Solstice was getting tired, she couldn't keep running. With Blurr in her arms and the fear of the lich following them, her body was beginning to give out. The city was too far for her to make it, and Perceptor and Drift's shrine how was too far too. With the added danger of the Arachne infested woods, Blurr might not make the trip and she wouldn't be able to protect him.

She froze at the sound of a dying animal. Moving to a tree to catch her breath, she looked toward the source and couldn't believe her eyes.

A familiar dark ogre grabbed a freshly killed deer. Catching the familiar markings spanning his body brought more relief in her time of need.

"Bloodshed!!"

Bloodshed raised his weapon, hearing a woman call his name. Turning to the trees, he was surprised to see Solstice, Thornstriker's old friend, running up to him with some frail stick of a man in her arms. Why was she here? And who was this deadman? He lowered his weapon, allowing her to approach.

"Bloodshed, is Thornstriker nearby? Please, Blurr needs help and the closest city is too far away. He might not make it. Please I need your help," Solstice hoped the ogre would help, she had been told by Drift the cruelty and rage he was capable of, as well as indifference, but he loved Thornstriker. That much she knew too. Surely he wasn't so incapable of compassion, if only to let her see Thornstriker for help.

Bloodshed didn't move or speak, his eyes wandering between the two. Solstice said no more and didn't rush him. If only to give him the space to decide. By Primus, please say he would help.

Bloodshed turned to the woods, he knew what dangers lurked and knew what might happen if he allowed them to enter his home. He didn't want any unwanted filth coming near his beloved, but these were her friends. What would Thornstriker think of him if he were to turn them away? He knew Tarn was patrolling today, but the Lich knew not to come near his territory, though his presence would chase away most from his stomping grounds.

Without a word, Bloodshed took Blurr from Solstice. She didn't resist but watched concerned as he turned away.

"Follow me, and don't make too much noise." Nodding, Solstice obeyed, coming to job in time with his long strides.

"Thank you," she whispered, catching his eyes. "I mean it. Thank you so much." His only reply was a grunt as they moved deeper into the wood.

Coming to Bloodshed's little grotto was a surprise for Solstice, half expecting his home to be some cave in the side of a mountain decorated with bones, carcasses and other frightning decor, but this little alcove with humble and simple furnishings just seemed to fit the stoic ogre. Bending down to step in, Bloodshed allowed Solstice to follow as Thornstriker came into view.

"Oh Bloodshed you're...oh my Primus what happened?!" Thornstriker was surprised to see Bloodshed home so early but was even more shocked to see Solstice and an injured man being carried by Bloodshed.

"Thornstriker, it's Blurr," Solstice approached her friend, showing her to the small table Bloodshed placed him on. "He needs help." Thornstriker was still confused by the fact Solstice was here, but by the presence of someone who was thought dead. But her need to help overrode her confusion and surprise, quickly fetching some healing herbs, water and rags. Bloodshed stepped aside to let the women work. Solstice showed Thornstriker his injuries while the older woman mixed herbs and remedies.

"Bloodshed, we might need some blankets," and before she could turn to him, Bloodshed had already fetched a large blanket, stand off to the side to watch them work. Both of them worked long into dusk, finally getting Blurr comfortable and restoring some colour to his pale skin.

"Solstice, how did this happen?" Thornstriker was no means a medic or a doctor, but she was glad she had managed to lower his fever and treat the angry wounds on his back. But if these were Naga bites, he would need to see a healer and soon.

"I found him like this, in a Naga's nest," Thornstriker was shocked to hear Solstice would go into such a place willingly. Solstice explained what she was doing and why, telling her everything that transpired up until finding Bloodshed. "Primus, how awful."

"I can't even imagine what she had done to him. He's been missing nearly...nearly four years now. That's too long for anyone to suffer," Solstice placed a hand on Blurr's, watching as he instantly gripped hers. Thornstriker turned to Bloodshed, never needing to say a word before he nodded. He knew what she was going to ask and if it would make her happy, he would oblige.

"You can stay the night if you want. It's too dark to travel back anyway," Thornstiker placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing just how tired Solstice was. She should be happy for her. She found her mentor and friend alive, however injured he was. But she could see the pain in her eyes, Solstice was almost heartbroken to see Blurr like this. Fetching another blanket, Thornstriker placed it over her tired friend before retreating into the cave with Bloodshed.

"He might not survive the night," his gruff tone stayed low, only wanting Thornstriker to hear him.

"Perhaps," she turned back, seeing Solstice had already fallen asleep. "But I hope not, Solstice would've lost him a second time. The first would've been hard enough." Leaving the matter, Bloodshed guided Thornstriker to the bed, blanketing her in his warmth and bringing their own blanket around them.

"We'll see, in the morning. Rest, you've done all you can." His soothing voice quelled what worry plagued her, Thornstriker rested her head on his chest, embracing his warmth and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Waking up as the dawn light drifted into the little cove, Solstice groaned and opened her heavy eyes. Her fitful sleep was enough to get her strength back but she worried for Blurr. Moving her hand, she gently touched his neck and prayed she'd find his pulse. Much to her relief she could feel a steady thrum beneath her fingertips. His chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, still very much asleep.

Sitting up, she was surprised to find Blurr's hand remained clinging to her own. When she moved, he would whimper in his sleep, turn to pull her closer. It hurt her to see him like  
this. He used to be so confident, so sure. Now, he was...

Movement caught her eye. Looking up, Thornstriker smiled and offered her water. Returning her smile, Solstice accepted the drink while Thornstriker moved back to cook some breakfast. Bloodshed come out as well, but he seemed rather content eating the meat he killed yesterday.

"There should be a caravan passing the main road soon, they'll take you to the city," Bloodshed suddenly said, turning to Solstice and Thornstriker sharing some fruit and nuts.

"Thank you Bloodshed," Solstice smiled, expecting nothing else from the mech but a nod. He had done more than he needed to for her and Blurr. "I'm very grateful."

"Here," Thornstriker offered Solstice a small wrapped bundle and a canteen. "Something for the road, and in case Blurr needs water." Smiling, Solstice stood and pulled Thornstriker into a warming hug, but in doing so her hand was pulled from Blurr's. The messenger groaned, slowly opening his eyes and, turning at the wrong moment, to catch a glimpse at Bloodshed.

"AH!! MONSTER!" Blurr flew into a panic, regardless of his wounds. His panic was only exacerbated by the unfamiliar surroundings and Solstice not being with him. "SOLSTICE! SOLSTICE!!"

"Blurr! Blurr, sh shh, its alright, I'm right here," Solstice had no idea Blurr would panic like that, nor how he instantly latched to her. She turned to ensure Bloodshed was out of eye sight, shooting him an apologetic glance. Blurr was distraught and unwell from his trauma, she was sure he didn't mean it. "We...should go.

"Okay, but we will have to catch up again," Thornstriker smiled, understanding and turning to Blurr. His eyes peeked out, having heard her voice but the moment eye contact was made, he turned away. "I hope you get better soon Blurr, the pain is over now." She hoped her words would help, watching as Solstice managed to get Blurr on her back again and followed her out.

With a final goodbye, Solstice took off into the woods. Coming out from the south of the woods, she recognised the main road. Heading in the direction of the City, sure enough they caught up with the caravan Bloodshed had mentioned.

"Help!! Help please! We need help!!"

It took only an hour to get back to the city. Blurr's condition had dropped again as he was taken into the hospice. Solstice had to remain with him to keep him calm. The moment she was out of sight he would begin to panic.

"How is he?" Solstice asked, turning to First Aid as he came in.

"I'm afraid he is as bad as you thought," coming to sit, he watched as Blurr finally calmed enough to sleep. "The injuries on his back were from constant snake bites, but the venom was not of the same...toxicity as regular nagas." Seeing as Solstice was confused he explained. "The venom wasn't that strong and didn't spread through his entire body, just his legs it seems. This naga must've had some form of medical training to know where exactly to bite for the desired effect."

"Which was?" Solstice hesitated to asked, but she had a feeling she already knew.

"His legs are essentially paralyzed. And from your description of her, she must've wanted him immobile," he was paralysed. Looking to him, Solstice knew this would be even more devastating. Running was Blurr's life! He loved to run and go fast. It was why he became a messenger in the first place. "However, from the multiple bites it seems the venom wears off. With regular treatments he very much will walk again." A small light, small but it was enough to hope. "It might be years before he can run to the same capacity he did but for now, he will walk again with aid."

"Thanks First Aid," but to her surprise another entered the room. "Rung?" seeing the other medic caught her off until she realised why he was there. "Thanks for coming, I'm guessing First Aid spoke to you."

"Yes Solstice," coming to sit with them, his concerned eyes turned to Blurr. "I fear the mental wounds he carries are far greater than his physical. And from what First Aid has told me, the trauma has shattered him."

"Just what did she do?" Solstice mused. "From what I saw she was even more unstable. The Naga I mean."

"It appears she must've had certain insecurities that manifested into obsession," Rung mused. "But indeed you are right Solstice, she must've been equally disturbed to commit such torture on Blurr. But you did the right thing, you're both safe and Blurr will get the treatment he needs."

"I..." Solstice mused a moment, she was planning on getting back to her rounds again but seeing the way Blurr acted. "I might hang around a little longer, just until he feels safe enough to not need me around."

"That would be wise," Rung nodded, following First Aid out and leaving Solstice with her damaged mentor.

"You're safe now Blurr," she whispered, taking his hand and watching it clench gently around hers. "You're home."

 

 


End file.
